


Weecest

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (like very light bdsm.. barely any), Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Love, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex, Virgin Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>make some Weecest for me! Like, John is on a hunt with Bobby and Dean is on a hunt by himself leaving little 16 years-old Sammy alone for a couple of days. When Dean comes back, he found Sam on his bed finger fucking himself and jearking off while moaning dean's name with one of dean's shirt on the face. And I thing you know how it ends x)</p>
<p>-- an anonymous prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weecest

Dean was exhausted. His hunt had taken an extra two days and without any backup all the dirty work had fallen on his shoulders. He had dug up three different graves, fought a shapeshifter off, and almost got caught by the cops. To say he just wanted to sleep was an understatement.

When he walked through the doors, impala keys jangling in his hand, his opinion on the night changed. Sammy, with his long legs and skinny body, was on his back with his pretty toes in the air. Or at least Dean assumed it was Sammy. It was hard to tell with the Pink Floyd t-shirt draped over his face. Dean’s Pink Floyd t-shirt. 

Three of his fingers were shoved in his little asshole, pumping into it wildly. His other hand was wrapped tightly around his surprisingly big cock, frantically moving along it. Dean had to settle against the doorframe for a minute, not wanting to ruin the moment by saying anything. He had a feeling he going to be sleeping any time soon. 

“Dee.” Sammy whimpered, his little ass grinding into his hands like three fingers weren’t enough. Dean’s cock grew painfully hard as he took it all in. He wasn’t sure if Sammy knew   
he was there or if he was just pretending to. “Mmm, your cock feels so good Dee.” 

That was Dean’s answer, and it took the wind out of him. Sammy, sweet little innocent Sammy, was finger fucking himself and pretending it was Dean. Dean sprang into action without thinking. The only thing on his mind was that he didn’t want his brother to come with his fingers in his ass. He wanted him to come on the real thing. 

“Sammy.” Dean croaked as he quickly undid his belt. Sammy froze, or at least everything but his fingers did. Dean shuddered at the sight of him still gently thrusting in and out. Was he so horny that he just couldn’t stop? His hand that was wrapped around his cock reached up to pull the shirt off his face. His cheeks were flushed bright red, probably from   
embarrassment but also from how hard he had been working. How turned on he was. 

“Dean. I’m sorry.” As he said this his fingers stilled and Dean put a hand out to stop him. 

“God, no. Don’t apologize.” He kicked his jeans aside and pulled his shirt off. There was nothing but the thin cotton of boxers keeping him from fucking his little brother. The idea was incredibly satisfying. “You look so good, baby boy. You’re so fucking hot like this.”

Sammy’s whole body shuddered and his fingers started slowly moving again. “Dee?”

“Yeah?”

“You aren’t mad?”

“Mad?” Dean thought about it for a moment while he let his hands slowly wander his brother’s body. The boy’s skin was milky white and so incredibly smooth. There was barely any hair around his junk. He was so young. So new. “I’m only mad you didn’t feel safe enough to tell me.”

“Oh.” Sammy’s cheeks flushed again and he looked away. His eyes drifted closed but his fingers kept moving. “It’s wrong. What I want.”

“Bullshit.” Dean reached out and grabbed his brother’s chin, pulling his gaze back to him. The boy opened his eyes but looked scared. “This lifestyle is wrong. We con people playing   
pool. We steal credit cards, and once or twice food if we need it. We barely go to school and dad is constantly leaving us alone. If I had to choose what was wrong, this wouldn’t be it. This wouldn’t even make the list baby.”

Sammy seemed to relax but he didn’t seem totally convinced yet. Dean leaned down and settled himself between the boy’s long, skinny legs. His brother watched him with wide eyes, his fingers stilling so that his arm didn’t bump Dean’s face. Dean took the cock in his hands and pumped it a few times. It was big for Sammy’s age but it was nothing compared to his own. Even so, it was beautiful. 

Slowly, so Sammy knew what was happening, Dean lowered his mouth to the head of his cock. Sammy groaned but didn’t look away. The tip of it tasted of salt and something else. Something Dean couldn’t place. His only idea was that it just tasted like Sammy. “Does this feel wrong, Sammy?”

“No.” It was barely above a whisper but Dean heard it. The boy stayed perfectly still and it occurred to Dean that this might be the first time he’s been sucked off. He couldn’t decide if that pleased him or made him sick. Was it right for him to still this little boy’s innocence? Before he could decide Sammy let out a filthy moan and it became something not up for decision. He was going to fuck his little brother. He would literally crawl out of his skin if he tried to walk away. 

He pulled off of him a little while later, not wanting to make him come yet. He wanted that to happen while he was stuff full of his big brother’s dick. “You ever done this before, baby boy?”

“No.” Sammy shook his head, bottom lip shaking. He looked like he thought this was disappointing for Dean. The older man leaned forward and kissed the anxiety away, replacing it with a soft smile on his brother’s lips. He looked up at Dean and all that could be found in his pretty eyes was trust. “I’ve only ever kissed someone.”

“Mmm.” Dean liked that. He liked that this was all his. And it would stay that way. “Good. From now on, only I touch you. Understood?”

“Yes.” Sammy sounded almost relieved at the order. This was clearly what he wanted. Needed. 

“Have you only ever had fingers in here?” Dean reached down and touched the rim of his hole, which was still stretched over his three fingers. Sammy shuddered at the light touch and shook his head. “You’ve never used toys? Or anything else? It’s okay if you have. I just need to know if you’re ready for my cock.”

“I am.” Sammy sat up a little and his fingers slipped out. He seemed to not notice, his focus honed in on Dean. “I swear. I can handle it Dean. I can.”

“Calm down baby. You’ll get it.” Dean cupped his brother’s face and kissed him gently. The boy relaxed into the sheets and Dean smiled. “I just need to get you ready first.”

“I’m ready. I promise.”

“Shh,” Dean settled himself back in between his brother’s legs, his lips inches from the little hole. He wasn’t sure if it was even possible for him to fit into such a tight space. He sure would try. 

When his tongue darted out to lick at the opening Sammy actually cried out. It was the hottest sound Dean had ever heard. He wanted to hear it for the rest of his life. 

Sammy was right. He was fairly ready, even if he didn’t look it. Still, Dean didn’t rush. He slipped two fingers easily inside his brother, but the third met resistance. His fingers   
were thicker than the little one’s Sammy had. The realization made Dean even harder for some reason. “Spread your legs and try to breathe, baby.”

Sammy nodded and did what he was told. The movement let the third finger slide in and Sammy gasped. “Dee.” He whined, shifting his ass a little to make the fingers move. Dean was pretty sure he could watch his brother fuck himself on his fingers forever. 

“Go ahead, baby. Move yourself on me.” Sammy didn’t have to be told twice. He started pushing himself down on the fingers, his movements a little awkward and twitchy. Dean smiled at this too. He was so inexperienced. So beautiful. He settled down and watched Sammy fuck himself for a minute. The feeling of his little hole clenching around his fingers was amazing. He couldn’t imagine how great it would feel on his cock. 

“You need to take one more finger little one. I’m bigger than this.”

“Yes, sir.” The words tumbled out of him and Dean’s not entirely sure he even noticed. It didn’t matter. Being addressed like that was so damn hot, he kind of hoped the boy did it again. 

Sammy paused his movements so Dean could slick up the fourth finger. Then, slowly, he pushed it in with the others. Sammy tensed at the intrusion and Dean worried it was too much. At the same time, he knew his cock was going to be even worse. “You okay up there?” 

“Yeah.” Sammy breathed and started moving again, his dick incredibly hard against his little belly. Dean wanted to reach out and touched him but knew it would be too much stimulation for the boy to handle. Instead, he decided to experiment with his fingers. 

Once he knew Sammy was adjusted well enough, he began scissoring and crooking his fingers. After about a minute the boy jumped and squealed. Dean paused, then brushed his fingers over the spot again. And again. And again. The boy melted into the sheets and began frantically slamming his ass down on Dean’s fingers. “Dee. Dee. Dee.” He chanted, his voice rising with need. 

Dean chuckled. “You’ve never found that? All these times you’ve fucked yourself?”

“No.” Sammy was so out of his mind with lust he didn’t even blush. He kept moving his ass against Dean, breathless. “Never enough. Never felt like. Felt like thi. Felt like this.” He finished with a gasp as Dean positioned himself above him, fucking him with his fingers hard and fast. Each thrust hit the boy’s spot right on and the reaction it earned him was priceless. 

“You like that?”

“Yes. Please. More Dee. I need you.”

“Mm, I like the sound of you begging.” He shifted his fingers so the spot wasn’t touched anymore and Sammy cried out at the sudden loss. He chased the feeling but Dean wouldn’t give it to him. “Beg for it, Sammy. Beg for your big brother’s cock like a little slut. My little cockslut.” The words seemed to unravel the boy beneath him. 

“Please, Dee. Please fuck me. Please.” He moved as fast as he could, his head hitting the wall as he slammed himself against his brother’s hand. Dean wasn’t even moving his fingers anymore. He was letting his baby brother do all the work. “Please. I’m your little cockslut. I want you to stuff me full of your big cock, Sir. Please. Please fuck me hard with your big cock. Please.” Dean shivered at the words. His brother had practice talking dirty. Probably all of the times he had pretended Dean was fucking him. 

“Good boy.” Dean pushed down his boxers and pulled his fingers out of his brother. Sammy didn’t protest, his focus on Dean’s cock hanging heavy as Dean braced himself in the air above his brother. He wasn’t sure where the lube was and he didn’t really care. “Can you suck on me to get me wet, Sammy? Get me nice and wet so I can fuck you, baby.”

“Dee. I don’t think it’ll fit.” For the first time, Sammy looked terrified. Dean’s stomach dropped. 

“It will, baby. It will. Get it nice and wet.” Sammy hesitated but then shifted on the bed so he was beneath his brother’s cock. Slowly, he lifted his head and wrapped his pretty pink lips around it. Dean shuddered and his muscles flexed as he tried to control himself. He wanted to fuck his brother’s face so bad but he fought the urge and kept still. As Sammy grew comfortable he started sucking it hard, bobbing his head the best he could to get it wet. When he pulled away he dragged his tongue around it, leaving a trail of spit up the shaft. Dean tried to breathe at the sight. 

“Good boy.” He moved a little so the head of his cock was right against Sammy’s entrance. “You ready for me?”

Sammy couldn’t speak but he nodded and gave Dean a weak smile. Dean reached down and pushed his brother’s legs a little further apart, then grabbed his ass cheeks and lifted him a little so he was at a better angle. Sammy was tense and his body started to shake. “Relax baby. Just breathe.” When Sammy didn’t listen Dean leaned down and kissed him softly. “It’ll hurt if you don’t relax, okay? Just think of how good it will feel. I’ll make you come so hard baby. Stuff you full of my cock and fuck you until you can’t see straight.”

The dirty talk did the trick and Sammy relaxed immediately. Dean smiled at him and whispered, “that’s my boy,” as he slowly pushed himself into the tight heat of his baby brother. Sammy’s eyes went wide and he tensed up right away. The damage was done though. Dean was already fully inside him. “Relax, remember? Just breathe.”

“Hurts.” Sammy whispered, but even as he said this his little hips were already slowly moving. Dean smiled and nodded. 

“That’s it baby. Doesn’t it feel good?” He swirled his hips so his cock would move around the rim and loosen it a bit. After that little movement he slid in a little more and Sammy went wild. 

“Yes, Dee. Please. Dee. Dee.” 

“See, Sammy. This isn't wrong.” Dean leaned down and kissed his brother. Then his hips started moving a little faster, matching the pace Sammy was trying to set. Sammy closed his eyes and let his head fall back. A lazy smile was painted across his kiss stained lips. Dean took the opportunity to lean back and watch his cock disappear over and over again inside the tiny little hole. He couldn’t believe how well his baby brother took his big cock. 

“Dee.” Sammy whimpered after a minute. “Dee. More. Fuck me. Please.” Dean didn’t have to be asked twice. He shifted a little, already knowing his brother’s body well enough to know what angle would hit his prostate. Then he pounded into him. Over and over again. In just seconds Sammy was screaming, his little hips stuttering and his little hands flying   
to his cock. 

“No. Don’t touch.” Dean pushed his hands away and smiled when Sammy looked up at him with watery eyes. “That’s mine. You’ll come on my dick alone.”

“Dee.” He whined and shook his head. Dean was certain he was going to cry. “I can’t Dee. I won’t be able-”

Dean thrusted into him extra hard and the breath for his following words were taken away from him. Dean smiled. “You’ll be able to. Trust me, baby boy.”

He shifted his hips again and pushed Sammy’s legs wider. The boy cried out at how deep his brother was. He didn’t think it was possible for there to be that much room inside him. After another minute of his brother fucking him he felt something curling in his stomach. He jumped at the sensation. 

“Dee. Dee.”

“It’s okay baby.”

“Dee. I’m gonna come.”

“Go ahead baby. Come for me.” Dean picked up his pace and leaned forward. He grabbed both of Sammy’s hands and held them still above the boy’s head, knowing his instinct   
would be to touch himself for relief. 

“Dee. Please.”

“Go ahead. I gave you permission.” Sammy moved his hips desperately but shook his head. 

“I can’t.” He looked so broken but Dean just smiled. He began slamming into his brother so hard he was afraid he would come before the boy. He kept the pace up though, knowing he was hitting his brother’s prostate every time. 

“You will come for me. That’s an order little boy.” Dean took the two hands into just one of his, freeing the other. He reached down and slapped the side of Sammy’s ass, making the boy cry out. 

“Oh!” He yelled, and then he was shaking hard on Dean’s cock. Dean smiled as he watched his little brother fall apart at the seams. He seemed to fight it for a minute, like he was afraid, but then he let go. It was beautiful. He painted his chest with stripes of white. A few drops landed on his chin but he didn’t care. He slammed himself against his brother so hard it almost hurt Dean. Within seconds Dean was chasing his own orgasm, pumping his brother full of his come just as he was starting to calm down. 

Dean settled against his brother, not caring that he now had come on his chest too. He released Sammy’s hands and they immediately clung to Dean’s sweaty skin. “Don’t go.” He whispered. Dean smiled. 

“Oh Sammy. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this check out my other work (Although this was my first wincest so bare with me)  
>  \--- also, check out my tumblr @ http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/ I accept prompts and am always willing to just chat about life or supernatural (or both)


End file.
